Lo que te conté mientras te hacías el dormido
by Heit
Summary: El título lo dice todo... es un mini mini fic fruto del aburrimiento y la propaganda del disco de La Oreja de Van Gogh... HG review!


LO QUE TE CONTÉ MIENTRAS TE HACÍAS EL DORMIDO  
  
Eran las tres de la madrugada y Ginny Weasley no podía dormir. Se había convertido en una costumbre pasar las noches en vela. Y es que tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza: Tom Riddle (ella lo llamaba así) había vuelto, y más poderoso que nunca, y probablemente cerrarían Hogwarts en no mucho tiempo. Temía por su familia, por sus amigos hijos de muggles, por ella misma por si Tom quería vengarse de ella tras privarle de su vida en primer curso y, por supuesto, temía por Harry.  
  
Estaba realmente preocupada por él: había desmejorado mucho, estaba más pálido y tenía más ojeras que ella, y, según Ron y Hermione, estaba siempre muy ausente, ni siquiera el quidditch lo distraía durante media hora, sufría... y cuando Harry sufría, Ginny también lo hacía. Pero, ¿cómo evitar que Harry estuviera tan mal? En fin, ¿quién no se sentiría así siendo el número uno de la lista negra del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos? Ginny quería ayudarle, ¿pero cómo? Seguramente no podría hacer nada por mucho que se lo propusiera...  
  
Durante todas sus noches en vela, Ginny había bajado a la Sala Común con un libro para leer hasta que se podía ver el Sol por la ventana asomándose entre las montañas que rodeaban el terreno del colegio. Así que, como esas noches, cogió su libro "Como agua para chocolate" y bajó a leer.  
  
Llevaba una vela para no tropezarse con nada entre la oscuridad levemente interrumpida por la luna. Iba a medio tumbarse en el sofá de todas las noches cuando se dio cuenta de que su sitio estaba ocupado, y nada menos que por Harry.  
  
Parecía dormido, quizá por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ginny cogió una manta y se la echó encima para que el chico no cogiera frío. Estuvo a punto de regresar a su cuarto, pero dudó un momento y dejó el libro sobre la mesa junto al sofá y acercó un sillón junto a Harry para sentarse.  
  
Quizás fuera su oportunidad para decirle a Harry todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Se quedó un minuto contemplando a Harry.  
  
-Sé que es trampa -dijo Ginny en susurros apenas audibles-, pero no tengo valor para decirte esto cuando estás despierto, además, ya bastantes preocupaciones tienes como para preocuparte por mí... hasta puede que estés durmiendo aquí porque has estado hasta tarde pensando en una solución para terminar con todo lo que está pasando últimamente y salvarnos a todos...  
  
«Harry, tengo miedo... tengo mucho miedo. No quiero ni imaginar que le pase algo malo a mis amigos, mi familia ni a ti... no quiero imaginarme sin ellos, sin ti...  
  
«Dios, es una completa estupidez decirte esto pero... Harry, te quiero mucho, y no sólo como un miembro más de mi familia que eres. Y te veo así, tan mal, tan preocupado, que a mí se me encoge el corazón y tengo el presentimiento de que podría hacer algo, pero no sé el qué.  
  
«Quiero ayudarte Harry, en lo que sea. Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, dímelo; si necesitas alguien que te apoye en estos momentos tan duros, pídemelo; y, si necesitas alguien que... que te de cariño... tan solo pídeme que te abrace... lo haré...  
  
Ginny comenzó a llorar. Se levantó. Iba a irse. No podía estar ahí, hablándole a Harry de cosas que él no podía oír porque estaba dormido, haciendo que su tristeza aumentara... sin duda había sido una mala idea...  
  
-Harry... recuerda que siempre voy a estar ahí, para lo que necesites... Te quiero mucho...  
  
Se secó las lágrimas y subió a su habitación, dejándose el libro en la Sala Común, junto a Harry.  
  
El día transcurrió lo más normal posible teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos, solo que Harry se comportaba extraño con ella: intentaba acercársele, quizás para entablar una conversación, y la miraba y sonreía continuamente, después de estar varios meses sin ver a Harry sonriendo.  
  
Por la noche, cuando Ginny entró en su cuarto con intención de conciliar el sueño, encontró su libro "Como agua para chocolate" sobre su mesita con una pequeña nota. En el trocito de papel solo ponía "Gracias por todo. Yo también te quiero".  
  
FIN  
  
Esto es el fruto del aburrimiento y de escuchar en la radio una y otra vez el título del nuevo disco de La Oreja de Van Gogh... ya ves en lo que ha quedado... (aaaaaaaarg... acaban de anunciar en la radio que van a poner el nuevo single de "hombres g"!!!!!!!! hoy no te escaparás... lalalalala)  
  
"Como agua para chocolate" es un libro que leí y que recomiendo (a mí me encantó) de Laura Esquivel.  
  
Pues hala, lo de siempre, que espero que te haya gustado, ya que escribo sólo para conseguirlo, y... deja review!!! Acepto tomatazos, aplausos, howlers, felicitaciones e información sobre "Pirates of the Caribbean" (johnny y orlando juntos... es no me lo pierdo!!!)  
  
AIDA 


End file.
